With increasing development of science and technology, electronic devices become more and more popular to personal users. The widely-used electronic devices include for example computer hosts, notebook computers, smart phones, tablet computers, or the like. Among these electronic devices, smart phones and tablet computers are touch sensitive electronic devices with many advantages such as small volume and portability. Consequently, the touch sensitive electronic devices are favored by many users. Generally, the user may operate the computer host and the notebook computer via an input device. For example, the notebook computer has a built-in keyboard module. The user may operate the smart phone, the tablet computer or any other touch sensitive electronic device by touching a touch screen with fingers. However, the performance of inputting characters or symbols through the touch screen is inferior to the input device. Consequently, the input devices with diversified functions have been introduced into the market. These input devices and the electronic devices (e.g., including the touch sensitive electronic devices) can be cooperatively used by the user.
The above electronic devices are popular to ordinary families. Moreover, the game application programs installed in the electronic device are often executed by many children of the families, so that the computer games can be played by them. If the children spend lot of time in playing computer games, the children may suffer from short-sightedness, and the time period of doing homework or reading books will be shortened. Consequently, parents desire to supervise the children about the time period of playing the computer games. Generally, the children are allowed to play game in a certain time segment. However, owing to carelessness of the parents, the children may play computer games overtime.
For solving the above drawbacks, a prompting device for preventing overtime use of a computer is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Patent No. 410913 for example. A pressure sensor, a microcontroller with a timer and an alarm are installed in an input device of the computer. In this patent, the pressure sensor is used for detecting a direct pressure or an indirect pressure that is applied to the input device by the user's hand. According to the result of detecting the direct pressure or the indirect pressure, the microcontroller can judge whether the input device is being operated. When the pressure sensor detects the pressure applied by a hand, the timer starts to count time. If the microcontroller judges that the user or the child continuously applies the pressure for a certain time period, the microcontroller controls the alarm to generate vibration or emit warning sound so as to prompt the user to stop operating the computer.
However, the technology disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Patent No. 410913 is still unable to effectively limit the user to play the computer game or use the electronic device. For example, the child may self-change another input device without the prompting function in order to avoid the vibration or the warning sound that is generated by the alarm.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an operating time supervisory system for effectively supervising an operating time.